A MATTER OF HONOR
by scottsman
Summary: The Knights Meet a young Female Archer with a Connection to King Conchobar. her visit and an Archery tournament lead to set into motion a series of events that lead to the downfall of a Mystic knight.


_AN: here is little oneshot I thought of I hope you like it. I still intend to finish Thunderheart once I get my computer troubles ironed out._

A Matter of Honor

It was a sunny day in the northern most corner of Kells. Angus and Ivar were headed North to the Temran Border to meet Newly Crowned King Rohan of Temra. He was coming to Kells for a conference between himself, Conchobar, and Garrett's father the King of Reged. This meeting would coincide with the summer festival. It would culminate with a two-day archery competition the winner of which would be named champion archer of the three kingdoms for the next year. After that would come the official announcement of the betrothal of Dierdre to Garrett. That was the part that Rohan dreaded most.

It was no secret to his friends that he and Dierdre were in love. But Conchobar had made a promise to the king of Reged and there didn't seem to be anything that could make him break it. Even though seeing how miserable it made Dierdre was beginning to make him secretly regret the decision. When the three old friends and Mystic Knights finally met at the Temran border there were excited greetings and small talk then they set out for Kells.

Angus and Ivar informed Rohan that a Landslide had blocked off the quickest way back to Kells so to get back they were going to have to take a trail they didn't ordinarily use. They started off and only been walking for about an hour when they finally stopped near a fork in the trail to rest. Ivar went to get some water from a nearby spring, Rohan sat down under a tree and let his thoughts turn to Dierdre, Angus laid down under another tree and dozed off.

Just as Ivar returned. the silence of the forest was suddenly broken by the sound of a lute. Angus roused from his dozing and set up. Around the bend in the trail came a sight that made three mouths drop open.

Around the bend came a chesnut brown horse but it was the person sitting casually in the saddle with one leg rest across the top that caught their attention. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls the three friends had ever seen. She had Sky blue eyes and platinum blonde hair in a braid that hung down across her lap. On the saddle was bow and a quiver of arrows was across her back on the other side of the saddle across from the bow was a fighting axe. In the girl's hands was the lute the boys had heard she was strumming on it and humming a tune as the horse walked on obviously knowing exactly where it was going.

Here attire and armbands make her look like a cross between a Celtic warrior and an amazon. She didn't seem to notice being to absorb in the song she was playing. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to where her horse was going. It turns out she really didn't need to the horse didn't even blink or hesitate when it came to the fork in the trail. It immediately took the right fork and headed for Kells.

The three mystic knights forgot about resting any longer and began following along at a discreet distance of course and watching her. A few minutes later she finished her song. And suddenly turned in the saddle and looked straight at them, startling the three knights.

Before they could react, she spoke in a gentle alto voice with a hint of amusement in it.

"are you three going to follow me all day or are going to come up here and say hello? I assure you I don't bite." The three men feeling a little flustered quickly found their voices and introduced themselves. Her eyes widened when Rohan introduced himself.

She bowed her head toward him.

"it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty," she said quickly moving to dismount. Rohan held up his hand to stop her.

"Please don't," he said, "It's just Rohan to my friends, I detest formality."

"My name is Bridgett," she said, "I'm on my way to Kells to see my god father and compete in the archery tournament."

"Well what a coincidence," said Angus, "We're head there ourselves, allow us to escort you." Rohan help Bridgett back up onto her horse and they continued on their way. To anyone how didn't know otherwise it looked like some great important noble lady and her body guards making their way through the forest.

An hour or so later they arrived in Kells and made their way to the throne room. When they arrived King Conchobar, Deirdre, and Cathbad were the only ones present in the throne room. Deirdre's eyes lit up when she saw Bridgett.

"Bridgett," she cried happily rushing over to embrace the girl, Conchobar wasn't far behind her and he too had a big smile on his face at the sight of the girl. He pulled her into a hug as well.

"By Dagda you're a sight for sore eyes, My dear Bridgett." He said

"So, King Conchobar is your godfather," said Rohan

Bridgett nodded.

"Bridgett's father Lord Galin is one of my oldest and closest friends." Said Conchobar by way of explanation.

"Speaking of which," he said turning to Bridgett, "Where is the old man?"

"Oh he was delayed by a broken carriage wheel," replied Bridgett, "he didn't want me to miss sign up for the archery tournament so he sent me on ahead. He said he'd be here by the time the first round starts."

"Good," said Conchobar, "I'll send a detail of my men up the road to meet and ensure that all is well."

########### 

An hour later after signups for the archery tournament had closet Rohan, Angus, Ivar, Dierdre and Conchobar stood near the range watching Bridgett practice.

"By Dadga she's good," said Rohan, after Bridgett had hit her third perfect bullseye in a row.

Conchobar smile,

"Aye," he said, "She's like her father, he was a dead shot too."

"What do you mean was," said a voice behind them. Conchobar broke into a wide smile and turned around."

"Galin, you old scoundrel you," he said Pulling the man into a hug, "it has been too long!"

"indeed it has old friend," said Gailn, the two old friends hurried off to talk and have a drink together.

An hour later the tournament began. No surprise to anyone. Garrett was competing his ego wouldn't let him turn down any competition. One after another, opponents were eliminated until finally the only two people competing the championship the next day were Garrett and Bridgett.

That night of course Conchobar insisted that Bridgett and her father stay in the Castle.

Rohan and Angus sat in the great hall talking.

"I tell you," said Angus, "I think for the first time in his life Garrett is nervous, I don't think that Bridgett could miss even if she wanted to."

"Aye, said Rohan, "I never seen anyone else shoot an arrow so straight and that's a fact."

Then Angus became unusually quiet and serious.

"Rohan," he said, "I know that it's not easy for you to be here what with the betrothal and all, and I won't patronize you by saying something stupid like I know how you feel because I can't even begin to imagine just know that if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Angus," Rohan said Quietly, that means more than you know." While this was going on, Bridgett was getting some visitors. None of them however knew that a little faerie was up in the rafters watching and listening.

##########

It was just before dawn the next day when an excited little fairy came fluttering through Rohan's window.

"Rohan Rohan, Wake up," Aideen Called

"What is it Aideen," he said Rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Bridgett's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" cried Rohan jumping out of bed and grabbing his sword

"Garrett and one of his father's Aides came to See Bridgett last night while you and Angus were having a drink in the great hall. They offered her a huge bag of gold to throw the championship match today. She turned them down flat and they left then about an hour later I saw them dragging her out the secret passageway between the rooms she was struggling and one them clubbed her over the head.

I followed them and they took her to the old stone fort ten miles northwest of here."

Rohan finished dressing in record time and went after other nights he woke them up and filled them in on what was going on.

"I should have known something like this would happen," said Dierdre, "They came to me after they visited her last night and tried to convince me to order Bridgett to lose the match. Something about Garrett being humiliated in front of the kings if he lost the championship to a girl."

Slipping out of the castle they saddled horses and took off up the road to the old stone fort. it was daybreak when they got there. Climbing up over the stone wall they went in through and upper window in the structure. Sure enough there was Bridgett down on the ground floor between two guards in Reged uniforms. There was blood on her clothes and on the makeshift bandage that was around her head.

The guards were more than a little started when four mystic knights dropped down on them. Rohan knocked one against the wall and Dierdre blasted the other one end over end with her crossbow. Bridgett jumped to her feet just as four more came running in from outside. Bridgett grabbed a couple arrows out of her quiver and fired them simultaneously at two of the men. Her targets hit the grown with arrows jutting out of their knee caps. Angus and Ivar made short work of the other two while Deirdre checked to make sure that Bridgett was okay.

"Come on," said Rohan, "we've got to get you back in time for that Match!" the group rushed outside jumped on their horses and took off for Kells.

Back at Kells Aideen had been trying unsuccessfully to convince Conchobar of what was going on. She finally convinced him to let Garrett take his shots first just a as stall for time. Just as Garrett finished with three out of four bullseyes Bridget came riding around the corner firing from horseback and full gallop she hit all four bullseyes! After the last shot she jumped off her horse. Just as she landed on her feet a wave of dizziness hit her and she dropped to the ground. Conchobar who had seen the bandage on her head by now came running.

"Bridgett what happened?" he cried as he picked her up

"We all need to talk in private." She said

A few moments later the mystic Knights Bridgett's father, the king of Reged, his Aides and Conchobar walked in to the throne room. Conchobar put Bridgett down on her feet and walked over to his throne. He sat down but before he could speak there was a flash of light and King Fin Vira of Tir na Nog appeared before them. One look at his face and it was clear he was furious about something.

"Prince Garret of Reged," he roared, "Because you have Chosen Vanity and Foolish pride over Honor you are no longer worthy to be mystic knight of Forest!" Fin Vira waved his hand and the forest axes and the power exploded off of Garrett and into a ball of energy that hovered above Fin Vira's hand.

"The Power," he said, "shall be given to one more, worthy!" with that he flicked his wrist toward Bridgett the glowing orb entered her chest and all at once she found herself clothed the mystic armor of the Forest knight adjust for her size and dimensions of course. Then Fin Vira Vanished again.

"What is the meaning of all this!" thundered Conchobar impatient for some answers.

Bridgett stepped up and pointed to Garrett and his Father's Aide.

"These two Reprobates came to me last night in the name of their king and tried to bribe me to lose this Championship!"

"That's a lie," snapped the Aide, only to immediately have Rohan's sword at his throat.

"I would think twice before calling Conchobar's god daughter a liar again!" he growled

"It's no Lie," snapped Dierdre, "After Bridgett threw them out of her room they came to me and tried to get me to order her to lose. I also turned them down flat. But did they give up no these two Fine upstanding men had her kidnapped."

"Yeah," added Bridgett, "and one of them bashed me over the head hard enough to make me bleed."

Conchobar has been growing more and more furious with each sentence of this explanation. Before he said anything else he turned to Aideen who had come in through a window.

"Aideen he said, "Please forgive me for not listening,"

"Of course, your majesty," she said giving a little bow. Conchobar smiled then turned on Garretts father his temper returning to full boil in an instant.

The King of Reged held up his hands defensively.

"Conchobar I swear I had no knowledge of this My son and My Aide acted on their own." Conchobar was unmoved.

"You are responsible for any act committed in your name!" Conchobar stormed over to the table and picked up the Alliance agreement scroll and angrily tore it to shreds. Then he turned and threw it in the fire.

"Conchobar," Garrett's father pleaded, "you musn't lose sight of the Alliance!"

"I wouldn't let my daughter Marry Garrett now if her were last prince on earth, she shall marry King Rohan of Temra!"

"But the Alliance," Garrett's father almost whined

"Kells cannot be strengthened by an alliance with Men who are so weak!" snapped Conchobar "Guards escort These two and their men to the border of Kells and see to it that they leave they've worn out their welcome."

After the King of Reged and Garrett left in shame, Conchobar turned to Cathbad.

"I fear I've acted in haste again," he said

"How so, My King," asked Cathbad

"I just said that Dierdre would marry King Rohan of Temra, what if she objects to that marriage?!"

Cathbad, who had turned to face the king while he was talking, didn't answer he just smiled and motioned to something behind the king. The king Turned and saw Rohan and Deirdre over by the window in each other's arms sharing a tender kiss.

"My king," said Cathbad, "I don't think that will be a problem."

The End

Epilogue:

Garrett and his Father Left Kells in Disgrace but the king of Reged didn't dare cause any trouble about it because Kells and Temra became one country and also Kells had Draganta and Five Mystic Knights on its side.


End file.
